Nightmares To Reality
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Set after Doomsday. Rose's dreams start to get vivid, so vivid that soon... She doesn't know what's a dream or what's reality. Surely, your dreams don't become a reality... Do they? Ten/Rose


Hey Guys! Me again! Recently I've been obsessing over Ten/Rose and I came up with this story. Hope you all like it. This takes place at the end of Doomsday, with a little twist to the lever scene... And completely ignores the Runaway Bride.

P.S: How good was Doctor Who on Saturday? Loved Clara :D She fast becoming my second favourite companion... Rose obviously been first :D

This is just a filler chapter to get the story going :)

Anyway, Read on and enjoy :D Xx

* * *

'ROSE! HOLD ON!' The Doctor screamed. He watched in terror as Rose let go of the manga clamp and grabbed hold of the lever. She managed to get it upright and online, causing the suction to increase to maximum. Now, it was just a case of waiting for the void to close. Rose clung on with all of her strength and locked eyes with The Doctor. His head flicked to the void a few times, willing it to close before anything happened. He snapped his eyes back to Rose when she let out a little scream. His eyes widened and his hearts thundered in his chest, as he saw her clinging on by her fingertips. He knew it was going to happen, and a few seconds later, it did.

'ROSE! ROSE! NO!' he screamed, as he saw her fingers slip from around the lever. It happened in slow motion, but the scream what erupted from Rose's throat would forever be embedded in his mind. Just then, rippling caught his eye and he saw the void closing.

'Please, Please!' he prayed silently. A shout of pain and a grunt answer his question. He opened his eyes and saw Rose sat up, slightly dazed, rubbing her head. The Doctor let out a shaky laugh and let go of the manga clamp, rushing towards his pink and yellow human.

'Rose! You okay?' he asked concerned. Rose nodded and smiled sadly

'I will be... Is that it? Is it closed?' she asked, taking The Doctors hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. The Doctor nodded somberly and Rose turned back to the wall. She placed a hand on the wall and rested her forehead against it, silently grieving for Jackie and Mickey... And Pete. The Doctor didn't rush her, for once. Even he was slightly saddened at Jackie's departure. No more Jackie Tyler slaps, and her famous cups of tea. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he would miss her. He was brought back to reality when Rose gripped his hand.

'Come on, Let's go home' she said, smiling. The Doctor smiled back and together they headed for the TARDIS...

* * *

After sorting out the flat, and Rose bringing some of her mothers stuff onboard, like her jewellery and photos, she found a place for them in her bedroom onboard the TARDIS. She smiled as the TARDIS provided her with a big black and white fancy box, where she could keep her mums stuff, like a memory box. She put away and put it under bed, heading back to the console room, where The Doctor was.

'What's wrong with you?' she asked, as The Doctor was looking slightly surprised. He jumped slightly at her voice.

'A small crack in the universe. It'll send a lot of power, but if you want, You can have a last goodbye with your mum' he said. Rose looked surprised.

'I thought you sealed them all off?' she asked, going to stand next to him

'I did. This is the last one... So, what do you say?' he asked. Rose thought about it for a minute, before she nodded.

'Let me do it' she said. The Doctor nodded and instructed her on what to do...

* * *

'Where are we? Where did the gap come out?' Rose asked her mum. After a few minutes, tinkering with the TARDIS, Rose finally managed to get hold of her mother. Knowing they didn't have much time, Rose wanted to get all the silly questions out of the way.

'We're in Norway. About 50 miles out of Bergen. This place is Darlig Ulv Stranden' Jackie said. Rose jumped slightly as The DOctor spluttered his tea over him, before he appeared next to Rose, staring at Jackie.

'Dalek?' he question

'No, Da-r_**lig**_! Norwegian for 'Bad'. apparently, this beach is called Bad Wolf Bay' said Jackie, stunning Rose and The Doctor.

'How... How long do we have left?' asked Jackie

'About two minutes' answered The Doctor. Rose and Jackie nodded, when Jackie chuckled.

'Guess what, darling?' she asked

'What?' asked Rose

'I'm pregnant. Three Months gone. More Tyler's on the way' said Jackie. Rose and The Doctor blinked and then smiled.

'Oh congratulations, mum!' Rose exclaimed happily. She felt slightly sad that she wouldn't be around to watch her little brother or sister grow up, but at least Jackie wouldn't have to go through it alone this time. Jackie laughed

'And when he or she is old enough... I'll tell her all about him or her all about their big sister, travelling stars and saving planets. I'll look up at the stars and I'' point to them, telling the stories that you both told me...' Jackie couldn't stop the tears from falling and neither could Rose, she desperately wanted to hug her one last time.

'Mum, I'm sorry... But it's where I want to be' Rose said. Jackie held up her hand

'You've nothing to be sorry, for Rose. You and him... It was always going to be him, I knew deep down. I'm trusting you keep her safe, Doctor. No sending her away again! Or I will find a way back and slap you!' Jackie threatened. The Doctor nodded.

'I give you my word, Jackie. I will keep her safe... I promise!' he said, honestly nad passionately. Rose smiled at her mum and opened her mouth to say something when she disappeared in front of her eyes.

'No! no, no, no!' Rose gasped. She felt The Doctor pull her in for hug and whisper sweet words to her, calming her down while she grieved for her mum again. Even a few tears slipped from The Doctor eyes, but wiped them away before Rose figured out he was crying as well...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


End file.
